


Just This Once

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Het, Implied Intimacy, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once she would like to not lose someone precious to her spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

She trusted him not to hurt her or their comrades with his designs. She didn't want to rescue anyone from another accident that occurred from his building sites. It didn't help that Decepticons seemed intent to target and bring down his building designs.

With or without him inside one of them at the time.

She also loved him as much as she loved Inferno and Red Alert. When they left with Prime, she found herself content to do the duties assigned her by Elita One and kept an optic on Grapple. Keeping him safe from Decepticon hands as best she could, when the mech insisted on returning to old building sites of his.

His touch and voice were things that she had become addicted to, as she had with Inferno and Red Alert. To feel him touching her body just as they once had before the venture off planet with the Prime.

To feel his body against hers on a berth or the quick brush of his mouth against hers.

Just this once, she would like to not lose someone that had become precious to her spark.


End file.
